


捕获

by 123007037



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 05:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123007037/pseuds/123007037
Summary: 魅魔大乔想要捕获迪奥，却不知道自己才是被捕获的那个……
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar
Kudos: 122





	捕获

**Author's Note:**

> 人类迪奥x魅魔大乔

夜幕降临，乔纳森走进了这座城市的一间酒吧。  
酒吧里灯光昏暗，光影闪烁，令人头晕目眩。节奏感强烈的音乐充斥着酒吧的每一个角落，黑压压的人群随着音乐的节拍而躁动的摇摆。中央的舞台最为嘈杂，舞女们扭动着妖娆的身姿跳着香艳诱惑的舞步助兴，人群时不时随着她们刻意做出的性感动作爆发出下流的起哄。男男女女紧密相贴，将自己平日压抑的的欲望抒发在彼此扭动的身体上。  
在吧台前坐下，乔纳森只对着前来询问的调酒师眨了眨他那双漂亮的海蓝色眼睛，就免费得到了一杯白兰地。坐下没多久，就陆续有男男女女前来搭讪，但都被他礼貌地拒绝了。  
在他的周围，有不少人在暗地里偷偷打量着他，因为乔纳森温润儒雅的气质实在与这混乱迷离的酒吧格格不入。  
乔纳森生的高大壮实，像一座小山一样，他穿着一件衬衫，领口处的扣子解开了几颗，露出好看的锁骨，甚至还能隐约看到过度发的的胸肌挤出来的乳沟。他的肩膀厚实宽敞，四肢粗壮修长，袖子挽起来露出了精壮的小臂。  
尽管他的身材健壮得看起来有些粗犷，面容也是硬朗而棱角分明，但他的眉宇间却是谦逊柔和的，尤其是那双海蓝色的大眼睛既如一汪泉水般清澈，又似大海般深邃平静，海纳百川般极具包容力。他就像一块嵌着美丽昂贵宝石的美玉，光泽温润又不失贵重珍稀，在昏暗的无人看守的洞穴中引来无数人的窥视和觊觎。  
很快，个别不怀好意的男人就按捺不住地凑上前来想要灌他的酒，甚至还有人在酒里下了迷药。然而乔纳森只是静静的凝视着他们的眼睛看上了几秒，这些人就突然变得神情恍惚，乖乖的离开了。  
赶走了这些人之后，乔纳森继续独自坐着。他小口抿着酒，不动声色的打量着四周。在这里，有工作和生活压力大的上班族或是闷声喝酒或是与同事高谈论阔、辱骂着无良的老板；有中年下岗的大叔借酒消愁；有寻找刺激的年轻人们在这里尽情的喧闹挥洒着青春，角落里甚至有互相看上眼的陌生男女一边热吻一边不安分的开始动手动脚；还有不少衣着暴露身材火辣的陪酒女郎穿梭其中，任由客人们故意抚摸自己的身体而扭头报以妩媚的微笑。尽管这里光线昏暗人头攒动，乔纳森还是分辨出了这里的每一个人的模样，没有那个人。  
若是以往，乔纳森早就答应了某个女人的邀请一度春宵，而不是像现在一样一直独坐着，望眼欲穿的等待一个曾在这里有过惊鸿一瞥的陌生人。  
“JOJO，在等谁啊，这里这么多人都没一个入你眼的？”肩膀被猝不及防拍了一下，耳畔突然响起一个熟悉的女声。乔纳森冷不防被惊了一下，定眼看请来人后，他笑着叹了一口气，礼貌的打了个招呼，“莉莉姐。”  
被称作莉莉的成熟美女在乔纳森身旁坐下了。她穿着一件性感的低胸连衣短裙，雪白浑圆的乳房呼之欲出，贴身的布料勾勒出性感的曲线，两条修长的美腿叠在一起，艳丽而魅惑。  
“JOJO啊，难得今天你这么挑剔，以往你可是来者不拒呢，哪个幸运儿值得你这个魅魔这样忍着饥饿苦苦的等待呢？”莉莉在乔纳森的耳旁吐气如兰，她的身体顺势贴了上来，手顺着乔纳森的臂膀一路摸向他的胸口和腰腹，惊叹于他完美的身材。  
“莉莉姐，你别闹了，”乔纳森耳尖微红，一边挪开了她那只不安分的手，一边不住地望向酒吧门口。  
莉莉失落的撇了撇嘴，就当她挽着乔纳森的手臂还想说什么的时候，只见乔纳森望向门口的头猛地扭了回来，紧张的绷紧了身体，神色慌张。莉莉被他激烈的反应惊了一下，她好奇的扭头看向门口想看看是哪个美人能让乔纳森如此上心。  
只见来人迈着优雅的步伐，缓缓地走了进来。他一头灿烂的金发，容貌俊美，神色冷峻高傲。接着他挑了挑眉，厌恶地瞥了一眼混乱的酒吧，像是贵族被迫屈尊降息到下等的贫民窟巡视一样。他的身材和乔纳森一样高大，黑色的衬衫勾勒出完美的肌肉形状。西装外套被他随意地拿在手里，他一边往里走，一边抬手松了松领带，解开了几颗颈部的扣子，动作优雅而狂野。  
男人的气场太过强大和特别，一时间吸引了不少人的目光。注意到这些之后，他环视四周，威慑的目光扫过每一个阴暗的角落，直到所有人都或多或少表现出些许畏惧之后，这才在吧台的另一边坐下，点了一杯烈酒。  
莉莉这才明白乔纳森看上的是一个怎样的极品尤物。这个男人一看就知道是一个非常好的捕猎对象，他不仅有着赏心悦目的外貌，更有魅魔们特别青睐的强健体魄和充沛的精力，难怪连乔纳森都为他心动。  
在这个世界上的某个角落，生活着魅魔。魅魔一族们大多是女性，男性魅魔的数量少得可怜，乔纳森就是一只罕见的男性魅魔。  
魅魔们以人类做爱时获得的高潮而产生的能量为食，这些能量通常蕴含在男人的精液和女人高潮时分泌的体液里。只要能够接触到这些体液，能量就能被魅魔吸收。他们男女通吃，但因为男人的能量普遍高于女性，所以通常选择和男人做爱。魅魔们没有人类那样的廉耻感，一切以满足自己的进食为主，顺便享受性爱的快乐，但乔纳森却是个例外。  
魅魔们的外表都是性感诱人，妩媚妖艳，轻而易举引人堕落，而乔纳森看起来却一身正气。他的性格温和谦逊，就像人类绅士一样，连想要进食都是彬彬有礼的牵起女人的手礼貌的询问，因此被女魅魔们打趣嘲笑。明明是个魅魔，对于露骨的约炮邀请乔纳森却表现得异常青涩纯洁，这在魅魔们看来是特别不可思议的。男性魅魔普遍瘦弱，而乔纳森却罕见的拥有健壮身材，就连不少女魅魔都想要和他共度春宵，但都被他礼貌的拒绝了。魅魔们都对他非常友好，因为大家对他新奇的反应都很感兴趣，甚至还喜欢故意捉弄他看羞涩的反应，他的魅魔缘因此莫名其妙的特别好。  
清纯的性格外貌和色情淫乱的天性带来的反差不仅让魅魔们着迷，人类也不能幸免。顶着一幅单纯懵懂的模样在酒吧随便坐一会，就有男男女女凑上来。但乔纳森看着单纯，他的床技可是一流，所以能通过和女人做爱勉强饱腹。  
酒吧是最好的捕猎场所，魅魔们喜欢扮成人类的模样在酒吧猎艳。她们拥有一双神奇的魔眼，只要凝视人类的眼睛，就能将人魅惑，让他完全听命于自己。凭着这个技能，魅魔们所向披靡，没有钓不到手的猎物。乔纳森也因此能免费在酒吧蹭吃蹭喝，甚至还能免费开房。  
除了女人对乔纳森趋之若鹜，也有男人被他吸引，但是乔纳森对男人总有一种微妙的抵触感，因此总是会拒绝男人的邀请。酒精和迷药都不会对魅魔起作用，试图灌醉他或者下药的男人没有一个能得逞。女魅魔们对乔纳森拒绝男人的行为感到非常疑惑，他就跟人类所说的钢铁直男一样，宁愿饿着肚子也不愿意碰男人，不过想道萝卜青菜各有所爱，不同的魅魔进食偏好不同，也就能理解了。  
但乔纳森这次却破天荒的为这样一个男人心动了。  
与这个男人的相遇完全是个意外，就在昨天，乔纳森也来到了这个酒吧，挑选今晚的猎物。他正试图摆脱一个对他死缠烂打的女人，就见门口吵吵嚷嚷的进来了一群人。  
这个金发的男人在这一群人之中特别显眼，在他身边的一个矮胖的男人一只兴高采烈地拉着他说话，而男人一面礼貌应付，神色却是明显的很不耐烦。他们在离乔纳森不远的地方坐下了，交谈的声音断断续续的传来，乔纳森听的一清二楚。原来这金发男人是个精英律师，帮那位矮胖的老板打了场官司。那矮胖的男人做了些不正当的勾当，而且证据确凿比较难办，就花重金请了男人辩护，没想到男人竟能巧舌如簧地彻底扭转了不利的局势，让老板没受什么损失。老板大喜过望，就拉着男人来酒吧庆祝和感谢。  
这老板胖手一挥，就有不少陪酒女郎凑了上来，还有几个往男人身上凑。男人眼中的怒意和厌恶非常明显，一下子就镇住了那些花枝招展的女人。面对老板不断地劝酒，男人游刃有余的应付着，既挡了酒又让老板心花怒放，反过来将老板灌醉了。  
戏谑的目送老板被他的下属们抬走，男人重新坐了下来点了一杯红酒。修长的手指捏着高脚杯轻轻地摇晃，酒水顺着他的动作微微晃动，接着他将杯子放到嘴边轻抿一口，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动。  
乔纳森不由自主的看呆了，这个男人举手投足间都是优雅从容，不凡的气度与周围那些下流低俗的人形成了鲜明的对比。不经意间两人的视线撞上了，乔纳森只觉得心似乎漏跳了一拍。那双棕红的眼睛锐利冰冷，又有一点审视和玩味，  
乔纳森慌忙移开了视线，将注意重新集中在应付眼前的女人上。  
这个女人已经上了一定的年纪，精致的妆容掩盖不住衰老的痕迹，不是优质的猎。尽管他已经将拒绝的态度表达的很明显了，老女人还是不肯善罢甘休。乔纳森一般不愿意对女士动用魅惑魔眼，但就算他容忍度再高也难免有点烦躁了，这时一个年轻女子实在看不过眼，主动替他解了围，三言两语梗得老女人落荒而逃，两人就顺势搭上了话。  
整个过程中，乔纳森一直都能察觉到金发男人的目光落在自己身上，而当他回望过去时，男人竟然丝毫不掩饰自己的视线，坦然的和他对视，甚至微微勾起了嘴角。这是乔纳森第一次有一种被狩猎的感觉，明明他作为魅魔才是猎手，可偏偏这个男人却比他更具有侵略性，而且竟然毫不掩饰。他的心突然莫名的慌乱了起来，完全没有留意女子在说什么。女子只当他是害羞，接着直截了当的发起了邀请，他也胡乱地同意了。与女子亲密的离开时，乔纳森忍不住回头看了男人一眼，只见男人微笑地看着他，薄唇微启，无声的说了些什么，接着店门一关，彻底阻隔了视线。  
那一夜，乔纳森难得地有些心不在焉食不下咽，脑海里全是男人的模样。那样完美的面容，那样强健挺拔的身姿和充满力量的修长四肢和腰腹，在床上一定非常持久；胯间的猛兽虽然沉睡着，却也隆起了一大包，勃起后尺寸绝对非常惊人，喷射出来的精液也一定又浓又多，绝对能满满的喂饱他。他不断地回忆男人最后神秘的口型，总算解读出了男人最后对他说的话是“明天见”，一颗心顿时被甜蜜的期待填满了。  
这就是他今天来到酒吧的原因，眼下男人就坐在吧台离他不远的地方，乔纳森既期待又紧张。莉莉见他处子般青涩羞赧的样子，既无奈又好笑，在他耳边轻声说道：“JOJO你紧张什么，你可是魅魔啊，只要你想，没有钓不到的男人。你的眼光真是不错，祝你今晚能顺利饱餐一顿，我就不打扰你们了，拜拜~”  
女人离去之后，一时间吧台只剩他们两人。乔纳森刚想着鼓起勇气主动搭讪，就突然听见自己旁边的椅子被拖开的声音，转头一看，男人竟然主动靠了过来。  
“迪奥·布兰度。”男人的声音浑厚低沉，像大提琴一样磁性悦耳。反应过来男人报上的是自己的名字之后，乔纳森连忙礼貌的也告知了自己的名字，“乔纳森·乔斯达，可以叫我JOJO。”  
“JOJO，真是个有趣的名字。”迪奥带着笑意将他的名字重复了一遍，简单的音节被他读出，像是两块石头敲击在水面，在乔纳森的心里激荡起阵阵涟漪。  
“我没想到你今天真的会来，还想着自己是不是自作多情了，”迪奥微笑的说道，“想喝点什么，我请你。”  
“一杯威士忌就好了，谢谢你了。”反正无论什么酒水对乔纳森而言都是一样的，他就随口说了一个经常听见的酒名。  
酒很快就端了上来，两人开始随意地聊了起来。迪奥是个十分健谈的人，他知识渊博，谈吐风趣幽默，两人相谈甚欢。尽管对于迪奥讲的很多事情他都不太能理解，他都做出一副很感兴趣的模样附和，只等着迪奥主动开口邀请他上床。在这期间，迪奥非常热心的请他喝了一杯又一杯的酒，乔纳森不忍拒绝他的好意，将这些酒全部喝完了。迪奥对他的酒量感到非常诧异，一旁的酒保也十分惊讶。  
“JOJO，你的酒量也太好了吧？”  
迪奥每请他喝一杯酒，乔纳森都会主动与他碰杯，也就是说两人都喝了几乎一样数量的酒，然而迪奥白皙的脸颊早已染上一层粉红，眼神开始有点飘忽，酒精使他全身发热，语调和动作也不复之前的从容，反观乔纳森依然正襟危坐，仿佛喝下去的都是白开水。  
乔纳森见到迪奥微这幅模样，心下了然他这是喝醉了。迪奥微醺的样子性感的要命，那双向来精明锐利的眼眸前所未有的迷离朦胧，令他心猿意马。但是乔纳森强行克制住了进食的欲望，他回忆了一下见过的其他人对醉酒的做法，主动提出要送迪奥回家。迪奥听了之后神情复杂的盯着他看了好一会，看的乔纳森非常不知所措，以为自己做错了什么，不过很快迪奥就垂下眼，将头靠在了他的颈窝处，声音低低的报了一串地址。  
乔纳森学着其他人的样子将迪奥的胳膊架在自己的肩膀上将他扶起。迪奥炽热的呼吸喷洒在他敏感的皮肤上，高热的体温隔着衣料传递到他身上，令他不由自主的心跳加速。这个男人的每一次呼吸都在诱惑着他想要和这个男人疯狂做爱，饱餐一顿，但是他尊重人类的礼节，每次进餐前他一定会经过女人们的同意。而对于男人，他听闻人类男性非常在意性别，甚至会反感和同性上床，所以面对迪奥他一直不敢轻举妄动，就怕迪奥会厌恶他。  
魅惑魔眼可以一时让迪奥对他百依百顺，但是乔纳森不喜欢这样做。他希望迪奥能够真心接受他，而不是被强迫，而且对魅魔而言，动用魅惑魔眼捕猎实际上是对自身魅力的否定，是一种非常丢脸的行为。  
等乔纳森将迪奥送回家时，迪奥已经沉沉的睡着了，他只好失落的把人在沙发上放下，贴心的为他盖上了他的外套之后就离开了。  
听闻了他的经历之后，女魅魔们都忍不住仰天长叹。  
“你也太傻了吧，这人明显就是想灌你酒把你骗上床啊！你装个醉这事就成了，可你怎么就这么耿直呢？”莉莉恨铁不成钢的说道，“你也不是没见过人类的这些伎俩，怎么到了他那里你反倒看不出了？”  
乔纳森谦虚的低下头听着前辈们的数落。体谅到他确实没有捕猎男人的经验，魅魔们积极地向他传授了很多经验，比如什么姿势最舒服，口交有什么样的技巧，怎样叫床最让男人兴奋之类的。他听得耳根通红，一边认真的拿了个小笔记本记下来。  
“依我看，他十有八九还会来找你，男人对得不到的东西可是很有执念的，尤其是像你这样迷人的尤物，”另一位女魅魔鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀，“对自己的魅力要有点信心啊，这次你可一定不能再放跑他了，我们等你的好消息。”  
“谢谢你，玛丽前辈。”乔纳森感激的道谢，他暗自下定决心，自己绝不能再给魅魔丢脸了，下次见面一定要想办法和迪奥上床。  
果然，第二天他一走进酒吧，就看见迪奥背对着门口坐在之前的位置上，眉头微皱，手指轻轻敲击着台面，像是在等人。乔纳森按耐住激动的心情，走上前向他打了个招呼。  
见到他来，迪奥立刻舒展眉头，笑容温和得体，“JOJO，我们又见面了，昨天真是抱歉，让你见笑了。”  
“哪里哪里，是我不好，只顾着自己喝，没考虑到你的情况。”乔纳森真挚诚恳的说道，“今天我来请吧。”  
听了他的话，迪奥的表情似乎僵硬了一秒，但很快就恢复了正常，他们继续把酒言欢。  
“JOJO，你知道吗，其实你很不适合来酒吧这种地方。”迪奥轻晃着酒杯，玩味的看着他说道。  
“为什么这么说呢？”乔纳森睁大了他那双清澈的眼睛，歪了歪头，作出好奇而无辜的样子看着迪奥。  
这种话他早就在酒吧听过无数遍，女人说完这句话，接下来就是向他发出邀请的暗示；男人说完这句话，多半会亲昵的将手搭在他的肩上或腿上，其中的含义不言而喻。  
乔纳森最初对此感到非常疑惑不解，明明其他女魅魔都是靠着妖艳美丽的容貌和性感的穿着才受到追捧，而自己就只是简单的坐着，也会像磁铁一样吸引各种各样的人。经验丰富的魅魔前辈告诉他，正因为他的气质在酒吧里过于清新脱俗，才引得那些污浊想要来玷污他，所以要增加自己的吸引力很简单，只需配合的作出单纯的样子就能让他们更加欲罢不能。  
迪奥果然上钩了，他眼中笑意更深，身体也靠的更近了一些。乔纳森拒绝过很多男人，因为这些男人的靠近令他感到非常不适，唯独迪奥是个例外。他身上散发着的健康而雄浑的男性气息令他沉迷，迫切想要和他上床的心更是蠢蠢欲动。  
“你这幅青涩的模样，不知道被多少人虎视眈眈的盯着。”迪奥的嘴唇靠近他的耳旁，声音低沉磁性，像是爱人的窃窃私语，“这些人满脑子都是肮脏的念头，想用各种办法把你骗上床，不用惊讶，就算你是个男人也会被某些人觊觎。话说回来，你知道男人之间怎么做那种事吗？啊抱歉，我让你感到不适了吗？”  
“没有没有，完全不会，你继续说吧……”乔纳森的耳尖和脖颈顿时红成了一片，在迪奥看来他是因为自己的话而感到害羞，实际上是因为那过于暧昧的耳鬓厮磨。  
但是迪奥偏偏挪开了距离，重新坐直了身体，和他聊起了自己对同性恋的看法。迪奥并不排斥同性恋，他曾被男人追求过，甚至有过一夜情，但存粹是欲望抒发，之后就感到索然无味。他单身至今，情人无数，没有真正爱过什么人。或者说在他眼里没有什么人配得上他去爱，去尊重，他只关注自己欲望的满足，他只爱他自己。  
乔纳森似懂非懂的听着。魅魔们不知道什么是爱，他们只关注满足自己的快乐。魅魔们享受性爱，热爱性爱，拥有床伴无数，完全理解不了为什么人类可以坚持一夫一妻，一辈子只和一个人做爱，和一个人长久厮守。人类甚至会因为彼此不相爱而拒绝性爱，这也非常令他疑惑。爱这种东西虚无缥缈，又不是实实在在的契约之类的东西，为什么让人类这么执着？追求快乐是正常的，为什么要用爱来给快乐套上枷锁呢？偏偏人们又热衷于结婚，用爱将彼此捆绑，又抵不住快乐的诱惑和别人做爱，最后失去了彼此的爱，接着又会去寻找下一个人用爱捆绑彼此，如此循环往复。  
还是迪奥的想法正确，活着就要满足自己的欲望，他在这一点上和魅魔的信念不谋而合。  
“那么你对同性恋又是什么看法呢？会觉得很恶心吗？”迪奥突然的提问拉回了他飘忽的思绪。乔纳森坦诚地回答道，“我完全不觉得恶心，和同性还是异性做爱同样都是追求快乐，只不过个人的偏好不同罢了，这很是正常的。”  
“是吗，没想到你的思想这么开放啊，”迪奥惊讶的挑了挑眉，继续问道，“那你和男人做过吗？”  
“没有。”乔纳森摇摇头。  
“既然你认为和同性做爱还是异性做爱都是追求快乐，那你想要体验一下和男人做爱的快乐吗？”迪奥凝视着他，平静的语调在乔纳森心中掀起了惊涛骇浪。  
他终于对他发出了邀请！  
冷静，冷静，千万不要让他看出端倪。尽管内心极度激动和喜悦，乔纳森仍然竭力保持着矜持的外表。他作出惊讶而羞涩的样子低下头，小声说道：“如果可以的话，我……我可以试试……”  
迪奥对他的反应露出了满意的笑容，他的手臂环过了他的腰际，亲密的搂住了他。“那么，今晚就让我带给你一个毕生难忘的美妙体验吧。”男人在他耳边呢喃道。

乔纳森神情恍惚的跟在迪奥身后，巨大的幸福一时间让他有些不知所措。他晕头转向的被迪奥拉进了房间，关上门之后就被按在墙壁上，得到了一个迫切而缠绵的吻。  
乔纳森不是第一次接吻，但他仍然像个未经人事的处子一样被男人吻得浑身发软。原来和男人接吻的感觉是如此的奇妙，他晕乎乎的想着。  
见到他如此生涩的反应，迪奥体贴的停了下来，让他不至于沉醉得忘记呼吸，两人之间扯出了一条暧昧的银丝。  
“笨蛋，怎么连呼吸都能忘？”迪奥咬了咬他的耳垂。  
他们的跨间不知不觉都已经鼓了起来，彼此火热的贴在一起。迪奥坏心眼的将一条腿抵在了他的胯下，不轻不重的顶弄着，“JOJO，你这里这么快就精神起来了啊。”  
“唔……”乔纳森被他刺激的低吟一声，这隔靴搔痒般的抚弄丝毫不能让他满足，是一种甜蜜的折磨。他伏在迪奥的肩头气息不稳的低喘着，不由自主的发出欲求不满的软糯鼻音。  
“怎么，这样就等不及了？JOJO，你比我想的可要热情的多啊……”迪奥的亲吻雨点般落在他的颈部，吮吸和啃咬带来了细微刺痛感。他解开了乔纳森胸前的扣子将手伸了进去，大力搓揉着他饱满的胸部。  
“JOJO，你的身体真棒……”迪奥一边赞叹着，一边用手指拨弄着他的乳尖。乔纳森哪里受过这样的刺激，口中的呻吟瞬间变了调，乳尖也在迪奥的玩弄下立了起来。  
迪奥玩弄了一会，张口含住了一边。充血后敏感的乳头一会儿被湿热的舌面碾压着，一会儿被舌尖逗弄，接着又被大力的吮吸，被牙齿轻咬撕扯。乔纳森被巨大的快感逼迫得仰起头，无声的大口喘着气。  
见他被玩弄得有些过分了，迪奥这才放过他。他揽过乔纳森的头深深地吻住他，舌头在他的口腔里激烈搅动，像是要榨干他肺里的空气一样。乔纳森还沉浸在先前的快感里，对他突如其来的激烈攻势毫无抵抗力。接着就是一阵天旋地转，他被按在了柔软的床上。  
乔纳森被亲的头晕脑胀，自己的衣服和裤子不知不觉都被脱去了大半。嘴唇被用力的辗转吮吻，红肿的发疼，不像是亲吻和温存，而是掠夺和征服。就在他又快要窒息的时候，迪奥才放过了他。  
只见迪奥居高临下的看着他，开始慢条斯理的解开自己的扣子，优美的肌肉线条一寸一寸露了出来。他一直凝视着乔纳森的眼睛，仿佛一只金色的雄狮盯着自己的猎物。男人的目光极具侵略性，使乔纳森意识到如同自己对他强烈的渴求一般，迪奥也是如此热烈的渴望着他。那双棕红色眼眸中燃烧的熊熊欲火也烧到了他身上，使他全身仿佛被烈火灼烧，只感受到无边无际的热。迪奥优雅地将上衣脱去之后，缓慢的解开腰带，将自己腿间的巨物释放了出来。  
乔纳森直勾勾的盯着那个令他魂牵梦萦的部位，忍不住咽了一口唾沫。迪奥果然没让他失望，他尺寸相当可观的阴茎已经精神的挺立了起来，蕴含着无数生命种子的囊袋沉甸甸的垂着。想要将那根肉棒含在嘴里，用尽各种技巧取悦他，让他把精液全部灌进自己的嘴里，一滴不漏的全部喝光，填饱自己一直以来饥肠辘辘的肚子。  
迪奥注意到了他的反应，笑容越发的邪气。他捏起了乔纳森的下巴，让他坐直了身体，接着在他耳边发出了恶魔般磁性而蛊惑的低语：“JOJO，这根家伙一会儿就要插进你紧致的屁股里，把你从未被开发过的小洞彻底填满，给你带来从未有过的极致快感。但是你的屁股不会像女人一样流很多水，所以现在乖乖张开嘴，把它含进去，弄湿它，它才不会弄痛你……来，先握住它……”  
乔纳森颤抖的伸出手，捧起了那根炽热的肉棒。迪奥的直白的言语臊得他脸红心跳，但他身体乖乖的按照迪奥的话行动了起来。他一边努力回忆起魅魔们的教导，一边撸动着那粗长的柱身。性器特有的腥膻味熏得他头晕目眩，但他沉醉其中，一点也不讨厌这个味道。他凑近了那根肉棒，笨拙的舔了了一下那硕大的龟头，接着将其含进了嘴里。  
“对，就是这样……”迪奥感受着口腔湿热的触感，舒服得半眯起了眼，呼吸也加重了。他鼓励的摸了摸他的头发，手掌插进他浓密的发丝里，微微施力固定住了他的头，将自己的阴茎插得更深了一些，“注意不要用你的牙齿碰到我……真棒……你学的真快……嗯……”  
他小幅度的挺着胯，在乔纳森的嘴里抽送了起来。乔纳森也配合着他的动作前后摆动着脑袋，吞吐着他的肉棒。巨大的尺寸很快撑得他的下颌发酸，龟头也随着他的动作一下一下地撞击着他的咽喉。但他丝毫不觉得有任何不适，反而感到无比的享受。魅魔的身体天生就适合性爱，他们的口腔构造虽然和人类一样，但是他们的咽喉不会像人类那样轻易会引发想要呕吐的反射。他们享受口交，享受自己的喉咙被填满的感觉。  
迪奥的动作慢慢的加快，使他吞吐的幅度不自觉变得越来越大，阴茎深深地捅进了他的喉咙。他的口腔不自觉的吞咽收缩，涎水从他合不拢的嘴角溢出，顺着他的脖子流下，眼角也泛起了生理性的泪水。乔纳森抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，面色潮红，泪眼朦胧的看着迪奥露出享受的表情，一边更加卖力的吮吸，还时不时收缩自己的喉咙，吸得迪奥发出阵阵低喘。  
“喂，JOJO，你以前真的没和男人做过吗……”迪奥温柔的抚摸着他的脸，欣赏着他意乱情迷的模样，“还是说你天生就知道怎样取悦男人是吗，居然吃得这么起劲，真是意外的淫荡啊，我真应该给你一点奖励……”  
他抽插的速度突然加快，阴茎在口腔里撞击的动作也更加迅猛。乔纳森猝不及防，就算他的咽喉再能容忍被异物顶撞，也忍不住的有了想要干呕的冲动。就在他被呛得实在难受的时候，迪奥猛然捏住了他的下颌，迅速将阴茎抽了出来，拍打在了他的脸上。乔纳森完全没有反应过来，他保持着嘴巴大张的姿势，粉红的舌尖甚至依依不舍似的追逐着抽出的肉棒而探了出来，紧接着一股滚烫浓稠的液体就射在了他的舌尖和脸上。  
乔纳森一脸迷茫的看着迪奥，一脸懵懂困惑，而迪奥满意的看着他的脸上沾满自己乳白的浊液。就当他以为乔纳森反应过来会恼羞成怒的抹掉精液责备他时，乔纳森接下来的动作却是他始料未及的。  
只见乔纳森茫然地伸手抹了一下白色的液体，伸出了舌头舔了一下，接着竟然将沾着浊液的手指伸进了嘴里享受的吮吸了起来，仿佛脸上和手上沾满的是美味的奶油一样。  
是迪奥的精液……真的太美味了……乔纳森尽情的品尝着让他魂牵梦萦期待已久的食物，餍足的眯起了眼。精液的腥膻味对魅魔而言就像奶油一样的香甜美味，充沛的能量填饱了他饥饿的肠胃。可惜迪奥没能射在他的嘴里，不然他能吃的更多，乔纳森遗憾地想着。  
等他将精液舔得一干二净之后，就看到迪奥一脸难以置信的看着自己，这才想起了自己的伪装。糟糕，我好像暴露了！乔纳森顿时慌乱了起来，他一时间手足无措，低下头不敢看迪奥的表情。他实在是太沉不住气了，竟然因为尝到了一点美味就得意忘形了起来。迪奥肯定怀疑他欺骗了自己，肯定会讨厌他的，乔纳森心中绝望的想道。  
一时间两人之间的氛围变得尴尬了起来，迪奥默不作声，乔纳森也不敢抬头。但是很快，他的下巴就被迪奥用力捏着抬了起来。  
“JOJO，你可真是太让我惊喜了，”迪奥审视着他的脸，面无表情地说道，“没想到你居然这么喜欢吃精液，真是奇怪的癖好啊……从你的反应上看你确实没跟男人做过，可你为什么能这么淫荡？”  
“迪奥……”乔纳森下意识的小声喊着男人的名字，一脸慌乱无措。也许是他这副模样取悦到了他，迪奥放开了他，重新将他压在了床上，雨点般密集的吻落在了他的脖子，他的锁骨，一直到他的胸膛上。  
“JOJO，你真的太适合被男人玩弄了。”迪奥的手再次大力的揉着他的胸部，手指掐揉着他的乳尖。他的动作比之前更要粗暴，快乐和痛苦同时向乔纳森袭来，他的身体更加的兴奋了。  
直到乳头被狠狠地蹂躏得红肿了起来，迪奥才放过他。他的嘴唇一路亲吻着向下，所经之处仿佛点燃了一束束火苗，炽热的灼烧感令乔纳森浑身战栗。他感到自己的内裤被粗暴的扒下，双腿分开，阴茎被迪奥灵巧的握在手里把玩，“JOJO，没想到你这里还挺大的嘛，难怪这么讨女人喜欢。”  
“啊——”  
龟头被恶意的用大拇指碾压，乔纳森被激得发出一声短促的惊叫。迪奥露出了得意的微笑，越发恶劣的挑逗起了他的柱身。龟头被不断摩擦，冠状沟也被手指轻佻的擦过，甚至还撩拨起了他的囊袋。一阵强烈的快感瞬间爆开，带起身体的痉挛。  
太……太过分了……乔纳森被欺负的泪眼朦胧，不住地大口喘着气，身体也不断地颤抖。他下意识的想要夹紧大腿逃避这样过分的刺激，却被迪奥强硬的阻止了动作，只能被动地承受着头皮都为之发麻的巨大快感。  
迪奥娴熟的手法很快就让他有了强烈的想要射精的欲望，可迪奥偏偏不再继续抚弄，而是将头探到了他的大腿间，亲吻和啃噬着那片敏感柔嫩的肌肤，金色半长的发丝随着他的动作落在了他的阴茎上来回扫动。欲望没有得到满足的委屈使乔纳森的眼眶盈满了泪水，他嗔怪地抬眼看了一眼男人以示不满。阴茎上传来的轻飘飘的瘙痒感令他难以忍受，但他又不敢夹紧腿，只能强忍着不适，全身因此不自觉的颤抖。  
“迪奥……请不要这样……好难受……”乔纳森忍不住呜咽地恳求着眼前这个美丽的恶魔放过对他的折磨。他的手紧紧抓着身下的床单，眼角不自主的溢出大颗的泪珠，被冷落的性器委屈的地吐出了一些透明的液体。而迪奥对此充耳不闻，他像野兽一样衔着他大腿内侧的软肉又是大力吮吸又是用力啃咬，弄得他又痛又麻。  
“嚯……这就忍受不住了吗？”过了一会，迪奥才放开了他的大腿。他欣赏的看着乔纳森凌乱而狼狈的模样，凑上前去用舌头舔掉了他的眼泪，然后捧起他的脸温柔而缠绵的吻住了他。  
这个男人真是奇怪，一会儿恶劣而粗暴，暴虐的不近人情，一会儿又温柔体贴的像是完美的情人一样，这样的反差反而更让他欲罢不能。乔纳森沉溺在这柔情似水般情意绵绵的亲吻中迷迷糊糊的想道。  
但下身传来异样的感觉很快让他在温柔乡中清醒过来，迪奥的手指不知何时探到了他从未被触碰过的后穴，试探性的在周围按压和抚摸着。  
“迪奥……你这是在做什么……”陌生的触感使乔纳森一时间绷紧了全身的肌肉，他不由自主的想要逃离迪奥那充满欺骗性的安抚的怀抱。  
“别紧张，亲爱的JOJO，”迪奥亲昵的咬着他鲜红欲滴的耳垂，将湿热的气息喷洒在他敏感的耳边低声呢喃，“一会儿我就要从你这个洞里插进去操你，但是你的洞太小太紧了，所以我要先用手指给你扩张……来，放轻松一点，把腿打开一点……对的，就是这样……”  
他性感而富有磁性的低音仿佛有一种神奇的魔力，让乔纳森不自觉的会顺着他的话乖乖放松了下来。迪奥鼓励的亲了亲他的下巴，接着伸手在床边的柜子翻找出了一小瓶液体。  
迪奥坐起身来，将他的大腿大大的分开。私密的部位就这样暴露在他的目光下，这让乔纳森感到十分的羞耻。乔纳森忍不住将烧的通红的脸别过去，不敢看他。见他如此羞涩的反应，迪奥轻笑一声，将从倒出液体抹在了手上，然后将手指缓缓地送进了他的体内。  
尽管隐私部位被异物入侵的感觉十分的奇怪，乔纳森还是竭力放松了身体，让迪奥的手指顺利的探了进去。他的后穴慢慢分泌出了透明的液体，和迪奥的润滑油混合在一起，下身瞬间变得湿淋淋的。  
“JOJO，没想到你居然这么多水，是迫不及待的要被男人操了吗？”迪奥惊叹道。他立刻伸进了第二根手指，感受着那温暖湿润而紧致的肠壁。  
男性魅魔的后穴富有弹性，会自动分泌液体进行润滑，天生就适合被插入。乔纳森红着脸，任由那两根修长的手指在他的体内探索。迪奥的手指在他的体内不断地翻搅按压，将他的肠壁变得愈加柔软。而随着手指的搅动，穴内湿腻的液体发出了汩汩的水声，刺激着两人的耳膜。  
“瞧瞧，你的身体是多么的热情啊。”迪奥抽出了手指伸到他眼前，向他展示着上面的液体，然后故意抹在了他的乳头上。  
乔纳森的脸羞得通红，他从未想过自己的身体竟然会如此享受被男人亵玩的感觉。他的后穴兴奋地直淌水，在男人的手指抽出去后饥渴难耐的收缩着，诉求着被填满的渴望。  
迪奥的性器已经蓄势待发，通红的表面上甚至能看到鼓起的经脉。他扶着自己巨大粗壮的肉棒，缓缓地捅进了乔纳森的体内。  
肠壁被一寸一寸的碾压和填满，乔纳森感到了前所未有的满足。随着肉棒不断向深处推进，他的内壁深处越发的酸胀。等他彻底将肉棒吃进去后，他们同时发出了满足的低喘。  
“JOJO，你真紧……”迪奥扣住他的膝窝架起他了的双腿，俯下身开始了抽动。  
湿腻柔软的肠肉顺从的包裹着狰狞的巨兽，对它的每一次入侵都逆来顺受，亦如乔纳森温和的性格那样。从未被发掘的敏感地带被摩擦、被碰撞，激起了一阵阵电光火花，在他的脑海里闪耀着炸开。口中的呻吟抑制不住地溢出，甚至不知不觉地变了调，声声都是前所未有的婉转娇柔。乔纳森被自己的声音吓了一跳，他连忙想要抬手捂住嘴，却被迪奥猛地拉开了手。  
“会叫床就多叫点，我喜欢。”迪奥微笑的扣住他了的双手，按在了床上。他的腰部更是越发的用力，一下一下顶得又重又深。接踵而来的快感已经让他无暇顾及自己狼狈的模样彻底暴露在迪奥的眼下，乔纳森被操干得双目失神，快感潮水般席卷而来，一浪高过一浪高，雪白的浪花在他的眼前翻腾跳跃。  
原来和男人做爱的感觉是这么爽。乔纳森迷离的看着头顶在他身上耕耘的男人，迪奥也低下头凝视着他。他依旧是一幅从容不迫的模样，但他的脸颊因为情动而染上了一层薄薄的霞色，棕红深邃的眼眸深处欲火炽热，汗水顺着他优美的下颌流下，滴在了乔纳森的胸膛上，滚烫得像是溅起的细碎火花。  
“太深了……太深了……”眼泪不知不觉布满了脸颊，手指绞紧了枕头。乔纳森仰起头大口喘息，呻吟被撞击的支离破碎。过于猛烈的攻势使他丢盔弃甲、溃不成军，而迪奥依旧长驱直入的攻城略池，丝毫不顾他的弃甲投戈。滚烫的肉棒在他的体内横冲直撞，迪奥大开大合的动作像是想要将他钉死在床上，囊袋也激烈的拍打在了他的臀部，完全不给他一点缓冲的余地。他想要从这几乎将他逼疯的铺天盖地的快感中逃离，本能却希望迪奥操的更深，将精子射满他的肚子。一阵热潮喷涌而出，原来是他的阴茎在没有被抚慰的情况下就已经喷射出了乳白的液体，星星点点的粘在了两人贴近的小腹上。  
“居然被插射了啊……有这么爽吗？”迪奥暂时放缓了动作，他松开了乔纳森的手，将他的脸转向了自己，戏谑的看着他。乔纳森的脸上湿漉漉的，混合着泪水涎水和汗水，他的眼眶因为过多的泪水而变得通红，原本清澈明亮的碧蓝色眼睛被情欲笼罩。  
然而，迪奥很快就发现了异样。乔纳森的瞳孔开始不自然的泛红，发丛中竟然伸出了一对黑色的角，而他的背后也伸出了一双蝙蝠形状的翅膀，看起来就像影视作品里那些恶魔一样，但是在现在这个场合怎么看都像是某种情趣道具。  
“JOJO？你在搞什么鬼？”迪奥狐疑的伸手捏了一下他的角，纹路细腻精致。他又摸了一下那对翅膀，惊讶的发现翅膀居然是温热的，这道具竟然这么逼真？  
乔纳森慢慢的回过神来，双眼重新聚焦在了迪奥身上，却发现迪奥一脸疑惑的看着自己，背后也痒痒的。当他看清迪奥摸着的是什么的时候，惊得浑身一震，他居然在高潮的时候丢人的现出了原型！  
短暂的惊慌过后，乔纳森迅速冷静了下来，飞快的想对策。被人类发现并不要紧，就算说出去也会被人以为是在说笑，过去还有魅魔在被人发现后将其囚禁了起来彻底榨干。但乔纳森不想用那么极端的方式解决。魅惑魔眼不能消除记忆，那么既然事到如今，干脆利落的承认算了，反正他今天无论如何都要让迪奥顺利的把精液射进自己的肚子里。他下定决心，一旦迪奥表现出了拒绝或者害怕，他就会毫不犹豫的将他魅惑。  
细长的小尾巴也伸了出来，在他的身边不断摇晃，然后本能地缠上了迪奥的手臂。迪奥的表情立刻从原本的困惑变成了难以置信。看着他变幻莫测的表情，乔纳森突然间感到有些局促。  
“啊……如你所见，我其实是一只魅魔。”乔纳森表面上努力维持着平静，实际上他的翅膀紧张的开始小幅度的扇动了起来。“我没有恶意，只想要你的精液而已。”  
“魅魔？”迪奥迟疑的重复了一遍。他们现在还保持着下体相连的姿势，迪奥的阴茎依然挺立地插在他的身体里。意识到这一点后乔纳森不由得对迪奥心生敬佩，人类一般在这个时候受到惊吓会迅速的萎下去，但是迪奥居然还能保持镇静。  
他不知道自己这个样子其实在迪奥眼里一点威慑力都没有。他的身体上还残留着欢爱过的痕迹，后穴还紧紧绞缠着迪奥的肉棒，附近的媚肉甚至因为抽插而被外翻了一部分，因充血而红得诱人。迪奥的眉头深深的皱起，显然在思考他的话语的真实性。  
“是的，我知道这对你来说很难相信，但我的确是一个如假包换的魅魔。你看，我的尾巴和翅膀都是真实的。”乔纳森的瞳孔已经变成了深红色，他微微抬起背伸展了一下自己的翅膀。他的尾巴在迪奥的手臂上绕了几圈，尾尖来回扫动，坦诚的表达了主人的欢愉和催促。  
“我们魅魔虽然是恶魔的一种，但是不会伤害人类的，我们只要跟你们做爱然后吃到你们的精液就可以了……”乔纳森对自己直白的话语感到有一点难为情，他有点不自然的扭了一下身体，却牵动了在他体内的巨物摩擦到了敏感地带，顿时软了腰，唇边泄出一声轻轻的低喘。  
迪奥突然伸手抓住了他的尾巴，指腹摩挲。魅魔的尾巴十分的敏感，仅仅施加一点点刺激，就会被神经迅速放大，快乐的电流直冲大脑皮层。乔纳森立刻发出了惊叫，身体一阵痉挛，连带后穴也猛地一缩，夹得迪奥也忍不住闷哼一声。  
“魅魔……原来世界上居然真的存在这种生物啊……”迪奥很快就恢复了平静，他完全没有表现出任何的恐惧，反而勾起了嘴角，像是因为发现了新奇的事务而感到更加的兴奋了。  
“迪奥，你居然不害怕？”乔纳森惊讶的看着他。  
“呵，本迪奥为什么要害怕？”迪奥挑了挑眉，笑容看起来十分的危险，“既然你是这种淫乱的生物，那岂不是更好？”  
“什……什么？”乔纳森还没反应过来，迪奥就突然将阴茎从他的体内抽了出来。接着他被粗暴的翻了个身趴在床上，臀部高高的翘了起来。就在他的小穴感到无比空虚的时候，迪奥重新用力的插了进来，狠狠地撞进了一个前所未有的深度。  
“啊——”乔纳森猝不及防地高声吟叫，腰部被撞的发软猛地坍塌下去，勾勒出了一道诱惑的曲线，翅膀也紧张的收缩在一起。  
“你一定吸食了不少人的精液吧，JOJO……”迪奥凶狠的掐着他结实挺翘的臀肉，肉棒更加迅猛的在他体内抽送，“你真的太邪恶了，我要好好的惩罚你……”  
“不……我没有……”眼角不断地涌出泪水，分不清是因为极度的快乐还是委屈。乔纳森努力的想要开口辩解，话到嘴边却因撞击而支离破碎，“我……我真的是第一次……呜……和男人做爱……迪奥……啊……”  
“第一次和男人做爱？”迪奥迷恋的抚摸着他精瘦的腰肢，接着向上摸向了他的翅膀。他的胸膛贴上了乔纳森的腰背，姿势亲密无间，下身虽然放缓了速度，却依旧无情的在侵犯乔纳森，龟头不断地试图更深的向里探索和碾磨。“你身为魅魔居然是第一次和男人做爱？真是个不合格的魅魔啊，魅魔难道不是以性爱为荣的吗？保持着纯洁之身，你的种族真应该以你为耻……”  
“不……不是的……”乔纳森脆弱的摇了摇头，声音虚弱。他想要否认，却发现自己底气不足。魅魔以纯洁为耻，以性爱为荣，而他偏偏相反。他更像是人类，对性感到害羞和难以启齿，但是身体却需要性爱来维持生存，这样的矛盾一直困扰着他。迪奥的话语激起了他一直以来的心结，令他深深地困扰和痛苦。  
然而精神越发痛苦，肉体却越发欢愉，柔软的肠壁殷切的将狰狞的巨物包裹和吮吸，谄媚的流着淫水，讨好地吞吃着肉棒，顺从的包容一切粗暴的对待。他的阴茎再次挺立了起来，前端的小孔渗出了更多的透明液体，滴在了床单上，似乎在因得不到安抚而哭泣。乔纳森颤颤巍巍的想要伸手抚慰自己，却又一次被迪奥察觉和制止了。这次迪奥终于大发慈悲的替他撸动柱身，体贴的照顾他。  
前后都被完美的照顾到，就连翅膀根部都被迪奥温柔的亲吻着，乔纳森高亢的呻吟在房间里久久回荡，伴随着肉体拍打的清脆声响，一片春色旖旎。  
“不愧是魅魔啊，你的天性果然很喜欢被这样对待……”迪奥咬着他的耳垂喃喃低语，一只手游走到了他的胸口揉捏着他的奶子。  
“迪奥……迪奥……我不要了……求求你……”乔纳森的叫喊声不知不觉的带着哭腔，腰背不自觉弓了起来。他以最无助的姿势向着这个侵犯他的男人求饶。明明他才是恶魔，可是这个男人比恶魔还要恶劣，他的体力充沛持久得就连乔纳森都有些难以承受。“太过分了……太深了……要坏掉了……呜啊……”  
“奇怪，不是你说要本迪奥的精液吗，之前不是舔的很开心吗，怎么这就受不住了？”迪奥直起身捞了一把他不断下滑的腰。他的腰窝湿腻顺滑，几乎握不住，使得迪奥不得不更加大力的用双手掐住，“说着不要，你的小穴可是把我咬得这么紧，我想要拔出来都难呢……”  
乔纳森羞得无地自容，全身却兴奋的发抖，而迪奥的话语还在继续刺激他，“魅魔的身体怎么会坏掉呢？你明明吃得很开心嘛，真是天生就适合被狠狠操弄的淫荡身体啊……我真想把你囚禁在家里，像狗一样给你套上项圈，每天等着我回家操你，把精液射满你的全身……不准你出去找其他男人，只能我把你喂饱，我要让你的屁股彻底记住我，离开我的阴茎就无法存活，JOJO，你觉得怎么样，嗯？”  
“迪奥……呜啊啊啊……放开我……让我射……”乔纳森猛地仰起头，后颈绷出了一条优美的弧形。就在他想要缴械的时候，迪奥残忍的堵住了出口。他急的眼泪如断线的珍珠一样大颗大颗的滚落，尾巴胡乱地拍打在迪奥的小腹上，却被迪奥伸手抓住又一次亵玩。他的身体已经被折磨得痉挛颤抖如筛糠，几乎要昏死过去。  
可是迪奥并不为他所动。他扣住乔纳森修长的脖颈向后勒住，牙齿在他的颈窝留下了几个深深的印记。“不可以，你还没回答我的问题呢。不然我不仅不让你射，我的精液也不会射在你的肚子里……”迪奥缓慢的咬着每一个字，故意延长对他的酷刑。  
“我同意！我答应你！”乔纳森捣头如蒜，他的脑子一片混乱，满心只想着快点结束这一切。可是迪奥还是不肯放过他，甚至还在继续恶意地逼问他，急的乔纳森甚至想暴力的挣脱，但是他哪里有力气，他就像一条在案板上濒死的鱼，只能任由迪奥宰割。  
“你同意什么？再说一遍？”  
“我愿意被你像狗一样囚禁，只被你一个人操！”乔纳森崩溃而狼狈的哭喊道。  
“这就对了，真乖……”迪奥终于松开了对他的禁锢，汹涌的精液立刻喷薄而出，床单上顿时一片斑驳。  
前面被解放了，后面的折磨却还在继续。迪奥将他的腰掐出了青紫色的痕迹，一下一下凶狠大力的抽送，几乎想要将他彻底贯穿。穴口的媚肉更是由于那仿佛永无止境的吞吐抽插变得红肿，带来细微的刺痛感，但很快被潮水般的快乐彻底淹，乔纳森甚至觉得自己可能会是第一个被丢人的干死在床上的魅魔。这个男人真的太可怕了。  
仿佛过了漫长的一个世纪一样，迪奥终于喘着粗气，一个深挺，在他的身体里痛快的释放了自己。滚烫浓郁的精液悉数冲刷着肠壁，留在了乔纳森的肚子深处。充满能量的精液将他填的满满的，他的小腹甚至被顶出了一个细微的弧形。乔纳森只觉得四肢发软，头晕脑胀，身心却是前所未有的满足。迪奥的精液真的太棒了……这是他脑子里闪过最后一句话，接着他眼前一黑，精疲力竭地昏沉睡去……

乔纳森第一次睡得如此昏沉。魅魔原本是不需要那么长的睡眠时间的，他们往往在饱腹之后就能在深夜立即离开，但这次他竟罕见的睡到了清晨。全身没有一处不是酸痛的，他的腰背更是像被车轮碾压过一样痛得厉害。乔纳森迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，却对上了金发男人绝美的睡颜。  
“醒了？”迪奥睁开了眼，棕红色的眼眸一如既往地锐利。乔纳森这才注意到他们是以一种怎样的暧昧姿势搂在一起，赤裸的皮肤亲密相贴，传递着彼此身上的温度。  
看清楚了自己身上斑驳的痕迹之后，昨夜一幕幕激烈的画面在脑海里重现，乔纳森羞红了脸，蜷缩在了被子里，明知面前的人是罪魁祸首，他也不好意思指责，毕竟是自己主动同意的邀请。太丢人了，明明自己才是捕猎者，居然被做到昏过去，好像还说了很多不得了的话……天啊！  
“啊，天亮了，我该走了……”乔纳森羞耻的只想快些逃离，翅膀扑腾着伸了出来，但他的手腕却被迪奥死死地扣住了。  
“喂，JOJO，你昨晚是不是答应了我一些事呢？”迪奥侧着身面对他，支起了脑袋。他的金发不复先前的优雅柔顺，被枕头蹂躏后乱糟糟的披着，像是雄狮蓬乱的鬓毛。  
“别……别说了……”想起昨晚自己狼狈的模样，乔纳森更加羞耻了。他的脸颊几乎烧了起来，掀开被子想要逃离，但是猛烈的动作牵扯到了酸痛的肌肉，加上迪奥的力气竟然奇大无比，一时间无法挣脱。  
“嚯，你难道不应该开心吗，对于自己的食物主动送上门？”迪奥慵懒的眯了眯眼，手上一使劲，就将乔纳森重新按倒在了床上俯身压制住。  
“迪奥……你放开我……呜……”乔纳森想要挣扎，但他的尾巴居然不知何时被迪奥抓住了，顿时浑身僵硬的不敢动弹。  
“果然，就像书上记载的那样，魅魔的弱点是尾巴啊……”迪奥得意的微笑道，“魅魔果然不是什么好东西，一点也不信守承诺，看来还是缺乏调教呢。”  
“迪奥，别……我错了！我答应你！”乔纳森震惊的发现迪奥的阴茎居然已经勃起了，正紧贴着他的大腿。他……他居然还想再来一次？这个男人的精力也太可怕了吧！乔纳森绝望而甜蜜的想到。  
“JOJO，你之前为什么不和别的男人做爱呢？”迪奥却没有进一步的动作，他仍然扣着他的手腕，却放松了对他的禁锢，像是要跟他平静的闲聊。  
乔纳森总算松了一口气，他思考了一下，诚实地回答了。  
“你真是个奇怪的魅魔啊，”迪奥发出了和其他魅魔一样的感叹。他突然长叹一口气，有些失落的垂下了眼眸，雄狮第一次垂下了自己高贵的头颅。  
“我只是一个人类，自然没有能力真的约束你。完全既然你已经尝试过和男人做爱的滋味了，那你接下来一定会投向其他男人的怀抱。而我，不过是你漫长生命中一个微不足道的过客罢了。”  
“迪奥，你这是……”乔纳森对他突如其来的示弱感到十分的不知所措，正想说什么，但是被迪奥阻拦了。  
“JOJO，和你度过的夜晚是我人生中最美妙的时光，”迪奥继续说道，“人类总是喜欢将爱和性混为一谈，一旦爱上一个人，就只能和这个人做爱，或是和一个人在身体上契合，就会产生相爱的错觉。而我将爱和性分开，就会遭到人类的不解和质疑。我很羡慕你，身为魅魔可以不用被这些狗屁道德约束，尽情追求身体的愉悦。在这短暂的时间里，我能感受到我们的身体之间有着奇妙的默契，说实话，我享受和你做爱，并且如果你愿意的话，我们可以一直这样下去……”  
“迪奥，你的意思是？”乔纳森似乎隐约察觉到了什么。  
“JOJO，选择的主动权在你。”迪奥抬起了头，眼眸里是难得的温柔和真挚，“我虽然有过很多情人，但是我厌烦他们在最后还是将性和爱混为一谈并以此对我纠缠不清。只有你不一样，你需要性爱生存，我需要性爱愉悦，我们不如各取所需。”  
“迪奥，你的意思是，以后我都可以将你作为食物吗？”乔纳森惊喜的问道。平心而论，迪奥在床上虽然有些过分，但他们之间的性爱确实是前所未有的酣畅淋漓，仿佛他们的肉体天生就是契合的。迪奥的精气质量也是绝对的优质，目前乔纳森还没有遇到过比他口感更好的食物。他也不想随便跟一些猥琐的男人厮混。若是与迪奥形成稳定的关系，既能填饱肚子，又能追求快乐，那么何乐而不为呢？  
“JOJO，想囚禁你的想法是真的，因为我只想和你做爱。若是你最终厌烦了，我也不会强留你。但是我希望，在我们结束这段关系之前，彼此只拥有和享受对方的身体，可以吗？”迪奥的是姿态前所未有的谦卑，他真诚地凝视着他的眼睛，郑重的说道。  
乔纳森的心变得前所未有的柔软，他也郑重的握住迪奥的手，坚定地说道：“迪奥，我答应你，我们之间只拥有和享受彼此的身体，我不会另寻他人，你也不要另有新欢。”  
“谢谢你答应我任性的请求，JOJO。”迪奥深情的捧起了乔纳森的手，落下了一个珍重的吻。  
这仿佛是在签订一个神圣的契约，他们从此确定了稳定的肉体关系，今后可以纯粹而尽情的享受性爱，享受身体的愉快。  
“那么JOJO，和我回家吧。”迪奥微笑地朝他伸出了手。阳光从窗口洒下，将他深邃的眉眼描绘的耀眼而灿烂，仿佛希腊神袛的雕像一样美丽。  
望着他柔和的面容，乔纳森也伸出了手，两人在阳光的见证下十指相扣。  
“嗯。”  
“但是在此之前，我们还有一件事要解决。”温馨的气氛没持续多久，迪奥就突然间重新将乔纳森压在身下，笑容如诡计得逞的样子。  
“迪奥……你别……啊……”

…………  
可恶，怎么又被折腾了一遍，腰背更痛了……乔纳森懊悔的想到。他开始后悔答应迪奥了，而罪魁祸首正满足的从他的背后搂住他的腰。乔纳森再一次扛不住疲倦的睡意重新睡去，而迪奥缓缓抚摸着他的脊背，嘴角轻轻勾起。  
他成功捕获了一只魅魔。


End file.
